Love The Way You Lie
by XxCanineBlackRosesxX
Summary: SONGFIC    Inuyasha is suffering about is choice.  Kagome is with another guy?   Does she want him?    Song is Love the way you lie by Eminem ft Rihanna.


I can't tell you what it really is

(Inuyasha watches Kagome from the trees he perches on watching her with the new male that recently joined the group)

I can only tell you what it feels like

(His heart twists in turns watching her chuckle at his stupid jokes)

And right now there's a steel knife

(his heart was ripping in two pieces as he watched Kagomes hand grab the boys)

In my windpipe

(He clutches his hand to his heart gripping his Firerat)

I can't breathe

(His heart beats rapidly as he watches him move closer to her)

But I still fight

(He can't stop them. Its her choice.)

While I can fight

(He remembers what it is like for Kagome when she see's him with Kikyo)

As long as the wrong feels right

(Kikyo...just the thought of her makes him sad. His life belongs to her.)

It's like I'm in flight

(But he loves kagome the same way now. And watching her with another man tears his soul away from his body.)

High of a love

(He loves them both)

Drunk from the hate

(Kikyo loved him but he loves her still)

It's like I'm huffing paint

(Kagome loves him but its impossible)

And I love it the more that I suffer

(He jumps away from the tree spotting the soul collectors far in the forest)

I suffocate

(He looks back one last time at the new couple)

And right before I'm about to drown

(His heart is broken)

She resuscitates me

(He looks at her incarnation. Watching her never changing expression when he returns to her)

She fucking hates me

(Kikyo's cruel stare as her fake expressionless tone declaring of love forms out of her mouth)

And I love it

(He smiles at her)

Wait

(His smile quickly goes away)

Where you going

(He turns around to hear Kagomes loud laughing)

I'm leaving you

(A weight brings his head don't facing the ground)

No you ain't

(He moves his foot towards where Kagome is)

Come back

(only to get caught by Kikyos cold hands clenching onto his Haori sleeve)

We're running right back

("She isn't important" She spoke coldly)

Here we go again

(He looks back slowly)

It's so insane

(He turns around wrapping his arms around her)

Cause when it's going good

(His bodies against Kikyos but his minds on Kagome)

It's going great

(This is the way fate is)

I'm Superman

(Its not an option)

With the wind in his bag

(His eyes close pulling himself away from Kikyos embrace)

She's Lois Lane

("kiss me Inuyasha" She spoke.)

But when it's bad

(He did as she told as he touched his lips against hers)

It's awful

(a cold meaningless kiss)

I feel so ashamed

(The taste is so bland)

I snap

(He pushes her harshly off him as tears made there way in his eyes)

Who's that dude

(He looks back and see him with her)

I don't even know his name

(not even a mile)

I laid hands on her

(As he kissed her)

I'll never stoop so low again

(He made his hands into fists)

I guess I don't know my own strength

(He looks at Kikyo as he shakes his head and runs)

Just gonna stand there

And watch me burn

(Kagome pulls Otori off of her)

But that's alright

Because I like

The way it hurts

(She spots the rotating soul collectors)

Just gonna stand there

And hear me cry

(Tears wail up)

But that's alright

Because I love

The way you lie

(He is leaving soon)

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

(He is never going to return)

You ever love somebody so much

(Inuyasha runs)

You can barely breathe

(He than stops)

When you're with them

(He looks back where Kikyo stood)

You meet

(Her expression still blank and cold)

And neither one of you

Even know what hit 'em

(sick memories of 50 years lands on him)

Got that warm fuzzy feeling

(Days later after he met Kikyo)

Yeah them chills

(He feel deeply in love with her)

Used to get 'em

(That day Naraku pinned against them)

Now you're getting fucking sick

(Her feelings changed)

Of looking at 'em

(She doesn't trust the truth)

You swore you've never hit 'em

(memories turn to reality.)

Never do nothing to hurt 'em

(He growls)

Now you're in each other's face

(She walks towards him)

Spewing venom

(She throws cruel words at him)

And these words

("Listen you hanyou bastard. That wench of a copy is nothing. Your life belongs to me!")

When you spit 'em

(His eyes feel pain)

You push

(He steps back)

Pull each other's hair

(she steps forward)

Scratch, claw, bit 'em

(He runs)

Throw 'em down

(she just stands there)

Pin 'em

("Pitiful!")

So lost in the moments

(Tears makes there way in his eyes)

When you're in 'em

(The Kikyo he knew would never shout those words at him)

It's the rage that took over

(Tears glide away as anger took over)

It controls you both

(She isn't that women that he once knew)

So they say it's best

(His heart was in millions of pieces)

To go your separate ways

(running as fast as he could)

Guess that they don't know ya

(away from everything)

Cause today

(Kagome was right there in front of him unreachable)

That was yesterday

(Kikyo was latched onto him like a deadly disease)

Yesterday is over

(No more)

It's a different day

(no more pain)

Sound like broken records

(Kagome)

Playin' over

(She found someone else)

But you promised her

(He can't have her now)

Next time you'll show restraint

(he fucked up)

You don't get another chance

(He chokes as tears blind his vision)

Life is no Nintendo game

(his life meant nothing)

But you lied again

(he hurt her and for that...)

Now you get to watch her leave

(she leaves him)

Out the window

(to erase her pain)

Guess that's why they call it window pane

(because of him)

In truth Kagome didn't want Otori...

He was charming...

He was everything a girl could want...

But he could never protect her like Inuyasha can...

He could never provide her a warm loving embrace Inuyasha can give...

He can never look at her the way Inuyasha did...

He doesn't care as much as Inuyasha did when it came to pointless conversations...

He doesn't laugh the way Inuyasha does...

The smiles Otori gave her was so careless as Inuyashas was meaningful...

In Truth Kagome needed Inuyasha...

and in truth Inuyasha needed Kagome...


End file.
